Amazona
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: A la agente Carter la han llamado de muchas maneras a lo largo de su vida, pero sólo un hombre la llama "amazona". Curioso que el apelativo dado por el coronel Trevor jamás le ha incomodado. .:. ONE-SHOT. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. FIX-IT FIC. NO ONE DIES. EL FIC FUE HECHO ANTES DE QUE VIERA LA PELÍCULA.


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni madres de Marvel y DC. Mucho menos del MCU y el DCEU. Si así fuera ya los hubiera pinches combinado.**

* * *

Notas:  
Este fic hecho con la intención de que participara en la selección de la revista "Yo: Fictioner". Espero que quede.

Gracias totales a las baticholas y mis fangirls por apoyarme en todo momento. PERO especialmente a Erisyuka por corregir y puntualizar mis fallos en su momento. Esto no hubiera quedado terminado del todo de no ser por ti :'D

* * *

El sonido casi ensordecedor del motor de la aeronave era molesto para muchas personas, demasiado invasivo. Para la agente Carter, era lo más cercano a una nana tranquilizadora que tendría ese día en el que su corazón no dejaba de latirle como loco por la emoción, adrenalina y miedo acumulados. Viajar hacia el otro lado del mundo para interceptar un paquete de los rusos era una misión importante para la Reserva Científica Estratégica, pero también para la misma agente, quien a ojos de sus compañeros lo mínimo que podía hacer bien era servir café por las mañanas y traerles el almuerzo. Una misión para garantizar la seguridad nacional y su propia reputación: fácil.

El equipo convocado era de cinco agentes incluyéndola a ella. Thompson era el líder muy a su pesar y quien estaba a la cabeza caminando a largas zancadas al atravesar la pista de aterrizaje, mismas que ella doblaba para poder caminar a la par. Li y Ramírez, sin embargo, se mantenían atrás y si estaban riendo o no, el sonido del motor le evitaba la molestia de tener que oírlos. Era el quinto elemento del cual no sabía nada; el piloto que los llevaría hasta la frontera polaca de Bielorrusia era un misterio para ella, pero el jefe de la división les había informado que él, al igual que ellos, era un agente de otra división que finalizó con la guerra.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo a menos de 10 metros que Peggy al fin pudo verlo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no detenerse o reflejar en su rostro la inmensa duda que empezaba a inundar su cuerpo. El jefe nunca especificó la guerra en la que el piloto había servido. El hombre no era viejo, pero no tenía treinta años tampoco, le doblaba la edad como mínimo. Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado y cubierto de algunas canas que opacaban el color, pero las arrugas en su rostro, en especial en la frente y en la comisura de los labios le decían que él ya estaba a un paso del retiro. O de que le retiraran.

Al verlo aún más de cerca notó la expresión seria y solemne del hombre, y también su mirada de curiosidad al verla. Peggy supuso que sería la primera vez veía a una mujer vestida con el equipo táctico, si durante la segunda guerra mundial era difícil ver mujeres, no quiso imaginarse como fue durante la primera.

El piloto volvió a la realidad, caminando hasta encontrarse con Thompson, saludándolo con firme apretón de manos.

—Coronel Steve Trevor —se presentó alzando la voz para oírse por encima del motor.

Peggy sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco ante la mención de ese nombre, y sólo por un instante pensó en Steve Rogers y si él se vería como Steve Trevor si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de envejecer. Porque el hombre delante de ella no sólo compartía el nombre, era tan irónicamente parecido con ese pelo y sus ojos azules brillantes. Y aunque lucía más cansado que el hombre que había conocido, la similitud le resultaba una cruel casualidad. Sólo que permitir que algo así la descolocara tan fácilmente estaba muy por debajo de ella.

—Agente Thompson —contestó su colega, sin si quiera notar el lapsus de debilidad por el que pasó. Lo cual no era nada nuevo considerando la poca atención que el hombre le prestaba—. Estos son el agente Ramírez y el agente Li.

Cuando Peggy notó como Thompson dejaba caer la mano dando por terminada la presentación, se enderezó más de ser posible, dio un paso al frente, se plantó firme y alzó levemente la barbilla mientras extendía su propia mano hacia el coronel Trevor.

—Y yo soy la Agente Carter.

No tenía que ver hacia atrás para saber que Thompson meneaba la cabeza, una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, o como los hombres atrás de ella giraban los ojos, acostumbrados y fastidiados por su forma de ser, lo sabía de sobra. Sus compañeros eran lastimosamente predecibles que ya ni le importaba. Los hombres a su alrededor siempre lo eran.

Steve Trevor sonrió. Y lo que sorprendió más a Peggy fue que no se trataba de una sonrisa condescendiente como las de su jefe, o lasciva como habrían hecho muchos hombres de rangos superiores al suyo. El hombre estaba feliz, con ambas cejas enarcadas por la acción precipitada tomada por ella, pero feliz, a fin de cuentas.

—Un gusto, agente Carter. Un verdadero gusto.

El hombre tomó su mano sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La estrechó con fuerza, con enjundia, con confianza. Peggy sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón: aprecio por el coronel delante de ella. No supo que hizo exactamente, pero lo que sea que fuese, había hecho al coronel Trevor genuinamente feliz por tenerla ahí. Eso era nuevo.

—Espero que la agente Carter no suponga ningún problema.

La intervención de Thompson mató lo que pudo haber sido el mejor momento del día. Peggy dejó caer su mano de inmediato y sin ningún reparo le digirió una mueca de fastidio a su colega, pero sin romper en ningún momento su postura.

—Confiando que el coronel Trevor es tan buen piloto como nos informó el jefe Dooley, creo que el único problema podrías ser tú, Thompson.

Steve no dejo de sonreír, pero esta vez una sutil risa escapó de sus labios y finalmente miró al líder de la operación.

—Al contrario, para mí es un honor poder servirle de algo a la RCE después de tantos años, más si cuenta con amazonas como la agente Carter entre sus filas —El apodo no pasó desapercibido por Peggy, ni por Thompson. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera comentar el coronel había puesto ambas manos en la cintura—. ¿Están listos? Nos espera un largo viaje…

Mientras terminaban de hablar sobre los detalles de la misión, Peggy no pudo despegar la mirada del hombre. Su nombre era Steve, y justo como el último que conoció, en ningún momento la descalificó o hizo menos por ser mujer. Eso podría ser una buena señal ¿o no?

.

.

.

Habiendo terminado la misión, con bajas y con un aliado inesperado en el Doctor Fennhoff, Peggy no se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien viendo de nueva cuenta al viejo coronel como su piloto. Esta vez, en un inmenso contraste con su primer encuentro, el hombre estaba en el avión, podía verlo por la ventana del piloto. No sonreía como en Nueva York, pero se le notaba un poco más despierto que en su primer encuentro.

Peggy ondeó la mano por encima de ella, a sabiendas de que hablar con él sería imposible en esos momentos, estaban por irse. El hombre al notarla sonrió y regresó el saludo, pudo notar como movía los labios de manera lenta para que ella pudiera leerlos. Eran tan sólo dos palabras: "hola amazona".

Entrecerró los ojos extrañada por tal apodo, pero no molesta –conocía el término después de todo–, hasta le agradaba.

.

.

.

Peggy sabía que en un evento como ese –la gala secretamente ofrecida por Howard Stark en honor a la creación de S.H.I.E.L.D.–estaría plagada de militares, agentes, políticos y otro tipo de personas dentro de la burocracia y la milicia que sólo buscaban sus propios intereses. Por ese motivo había decidido salir "a retocarse el maquillaje" cuando la realidad era que había ido a parar en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del salón. Necesitaba estar sola.

—Un evento así no es lugar para una amazona como tú.

Dio un leve brinco, porque había jurado que en el pasillo no había nade y porque acaba de reconocer la voz que acababa de hablarle, pero seguía incrédula de escucharla después de tanto tiempo y precisamente ahí. Se dio la media vuelta y en efecto, ahí estaba delante de ella, el coronel Trevor después de cuatro años sin saber nada de él. A diferencia de la última vez, ahora lucía su uniforme caqui repleto de sus condecoraciones y medallas otorgadas por sus servicios en la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Su pelo rubio aún más blanquecino estaba oculto por su gorra de plato correspondiente, y aunque los años parecían haberle hecho más estragos de los que podrían en una persona de la edad de Peggy el hombre le sonreía de la misma manera que cuando la conoció. No pudo no imitar el gesto.

—Coronel —lo saludó como era debido, dadas las circunstancias; pero el hombre inmediatamente chasqueó la lengua.

—Puede llamarme Steve, agente Carter —su mueca acentuando el desagrado por el rango—. Hace mucho que deje de sentir apego por ese título.

Peggy asintió por mero reflejo. El nombre de Steve aún poseía una carga para ella. Tal vez menos pesada que antes. Pero su Steve había muerto, y ver a este hombre llamándose así mismo de aquella manera… Era más una lucha contra la costumbre que otra cosa, pero una complicada. Sin embargo, el coronel había sido amable y cortés con ella desde que se conocieron, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecer el mismo tipo de trato.

—Peggy Carter—y sólo para hacerlo más simbólico, extendió su mano hacia él.

El hombre le miró por poco más de un segundo antes de reír encantando. Con cuidado, casi solemnidad, levantó sus manos arrugadas y callosas para tomar la de Peggy. Y con el mismo respeto que demostró cuando la conoció por primera vez, le beso el dorso.

—Un placer—exclamó al enderezarse y palmearle las manos por última vez antes de soltarla—. Y dime Peggy, ¿qué haces en este lugar si no deseabas acudir?

—Asumo que por su atuendo es invitado de honor.

—Así es —contestó el hombre, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Entonces sabrá que soy cofundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Por supuesto, pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta.

—Asumiendo que su afirmación es correcta. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no quiero estar aquí coronel?

El hombre la miró primero, antes de girarse en su sitio y señalar con ambas manos al solitario pasillo donde estaban, como si esa fuera respuesta suficiente, pero Peggy no cedió y el coronel suspiró divertido antes de encararla una vez más.

—Peggy, he visto cómo te mueves— dijo como si fuese suficiente; ofreció su brazo y aunque dudo por un segundo, Peggy lo tomó de todas maneras, su mano firme en el hueco que formaba el brazo doblado—. Eres firme, controlada, perceptiva; analizando entradas y salidas, mirando a donde nadie más ve— Peggy escuchaba atentamente, entretenida por las conjeturas y análisis del héroe de guerra, pero se estaba dando cuenta de algo—; bailas con uno que otro pobre incauto que cree que puede robar tu atención, pero tienes una visión que va más allá de lo que sucede frente a ti. Tu lugar no es en sitios como este —el coronel no la miraba, sino que parecía observar los costosos adornos en el pasillo. Pero fue su tono de voz, suave y más sutil lo que terminó de darle a Peggy la pista que necesitaba: el hombre no hablaba de ella, estaba recordando a alguien que era como ella—…Y no lo digo porque no vaya contigo, eres una joven muy atractiva y agradezco que quieras pasar el tiempo con un viejo veterano como yo.

Cuando al fin la miró, Peggy sintió un peso terrible caerle en el estómago.

—No es tan viejo, coro…Steve —corrigió; el peso disminuyó y el nombre que tanto había evitado empezaba a cobrar un nuevo significado.

—Lo soy cuando a mi nación ya no le parezco útil —frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su acompañante, pero él no profundizó más y siguió—: lo que quiero decir, Peggy, es que eres lo que muchos llamarían una mujer de acción. Me atrevería decir que adelantada a tu tiempo.

Ella sólo meneó la cabeza en respuesta, sintiendo como la presión en su estómago se iba desvaneciendo un poco más, y como algo más cálido y reconfortante la cubría. Inclusive relajó su postura y su caminar se volvió un poco más suelto.

—Reconozco que como mujer me he podido permitir llegar más lejos, pero no hable como si fuese la única. O como si eso me hiciese diferente o mejor.

—Oh no, para nada querida —replicó entre risas—. Sólo respondo a tu pregunta, no demerito a ninguna otra mujer que no tenga el privilegio de conocer o que decidiera una vida diferente a la tuya. Sólo admiro tus cualidades, mismas que muchos otros podrían despreciar, y que a su vez te llevaron a ese pasillo donde te encontré, nada más.

—¿Es por eso que me llama amazona?

Steve se detuvo, y justo como hace unos momentos, parecía que su mente y vista estaban en otro lugar más allá del salón donde paseaban. Se empezó a preocupar, pero cuando él regresó su vista a ella, supo que estaba de regreso de cualquier recuerdo que hubiera plagado su mente.

—Sí —afirmó, como si expulsara el aliento luego de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos lucían más vivos que hace unos segundos, una sonrisa ladina en el rostro—. La primera vez que te vi, cuando te presentaste, sólo pude pensar en esa palabra, en una mujer guerrera —y de repente su expresión se contrajo en preocupación— Espero que no te haya molestado.

—Me pareció extraño al principio, pero nunca me lo tome a mal —contestó con sinceridad—. Su apodo me pareció más una muestra de apoyo que una burla, si he de admitir.

—Que bueno, porque eso fue —el hombre le vuelve a sonreír, palmea su mano con aprecio una vez más, sólo para tomarla entre las suyas nuevamente—. Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo y más en nuestra nueva etapa que comienzas. Estoy seguro que S.H.I.E.L.D. hará grandes cosas contigo al mando.

—También lo espero.

—Lo hará.

Y besó su mano una vez más, levantó la vista y aunque la miraba a ella, Peggy estaba segura que la mente del coronel estaba en otro lugar. Un segundo después ya la había soltado.

—Hasta pronto, Peggy.

Tragó saliva.

—Hasta pronto, Steve.

No iba a mentir, decir esas palabras y saber que eran verdad le habían dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca, pero hizo una sonrisa al ver a su amigo partir.

.

.

.

Peggy era una mujer terca y obstinada, pero no una mujer carente de lógica o raciocinio. Sabía que sus días en S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban por terminar. Sus movimientos eran más lentos, y aunque su mente podía ser más ágil que la de sus contemporáneos había algo que ni el mejor entrenamiento podía vencer y eso era el tiempo. Prueba suficiente de ello fue la vez había olvidado no sólo los códigos de seguridad de su oficina, sino también entregar la totalidad de los documentos necesarios a un grupo de agentes a punto de salir a una misión. Un trabajo de más de seis tuvo que ser abortado por el primer y único descuido que Peggy Carter se atrevió a achacar a su edad. A la mañana siguiente su oficina estaba vacía y su renuncia presentada.

Su retiro fue tanto una sorpresa como algo que se veía venir –¡tenía poco más de 70 años! –, pero como siempre, Peggy ignoró al resto del mundo y afrontó la situación con dignidad, la cabeza en alto, la pose recta y su caminar, aunque aún más lento que antes, firme. Tal vez lo único que nadie se imaginó es que decidiera pasar su retiro en un asilo en lugar de su hogar o con alguno de sus hijos. Pero para Peggy eso era lo mejor; sabía que los estragos de la edad sólo dificultarían la vida de sus familiares, lo mejor era pasar el resto de sus días en un lugar donde pudieran cuidar de ella porque podía pagarlo.

El asilo fue una recomendación de un agente de confianza, la teoría era que si Peggy congeniaba con personas que habían tenido una vida tan ajetreada como la de ella se sentiría más cómoda. Agentes, soldados, enfermeras…Hombres y mujeres que habían servido tanto y se habían desgastado tanto que una pacífica vida por el resto de sus días era una bendición. Por eso, encontrarse con un viejo, pero consciente Steve Trevor de más de 90 años, a la semana de haber llegado no le pareció tan increíble como debió haber sido. Al parecer todos los héroes americanos terminaban en el mismo sitio –con sus excepciones─.

No lo hubiera notado de no ser porque lo escuchó alzar la voz. Fue un día que caminaba por las jardineras, durante la mañana y escuchó la voz exaltada de un hombre aún más viejo, más áspera…, y a pesar de que no supo descifrar qué había dicho, sabía que estaba incómodo. No dudó ni un segundo en ir a ver qué pasaba ¡Dejaría de ser Peggy Carter si no!

Atravesó las jardineras, hasta llegar a unos escalones que daban paso al inmenso jardín de la propiedad, y pudo ver cerca de ella, sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, a un hombre canoso, piel pálida con algunas manchas, pero lo que Peggy reconoció casi al instante fueron sus ojos azules, tan vivos y expresivos como hace tantos años. Era Steve. Se movió en automático, directo hacia ellos.

Steve, estaba aferrando sus delgadas y huesudas manos al bastón inclinándose lo más que podía hacia delante, no podía ponerse de pie, pero era evidente que ganas no le faltaban de saltarle encima al hombre delante de él. Un hombre de traje, lentes oscuros y pelo largo y canoso amarrado en una coleta.

—¿Sucede algo aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo al llegar, sus manos en la cintura, e imitando la pose, tono y expresión que solía usar con los agentes que causaban problemas.

El más joven la miró, la barrió de abajo hacia arriba, y aunque sintió en cada gramo de su piel como el hombre la juzgaba y criticaba no se inmuto. No sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero su comportamiento no era nuevo para ella quien había trabajado combatiendo a las personas más indeseables del planeta.

—Nada— dijo, cuando pareció haber terminado de analizarla. Miró de nueva cuenta al anciano que no dejaba de apuñalarlo con sus ojos azules—. Creo que mi visita ha terminado—inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Coronel.

—Luthor… —siseó entre dientes, Steve

Luthor se dio la vuelta, pasando de Peggy quien siguió mirándolo como si se tratase de una musaraña. Cuando lo vio alejado unos buenos 10 metros regresó su vista al viejo coronel sentado en la banca. Para su sorpresa (o no tanta) le sonreía mostrando su posible dentadura postiza, como si el encuentro anterior no hubiera tenido lugar, nunca.

—Jamás creí que sería salvado por una amazona nuevamente, pero heme aquí.

Peggy sonrió con ternura. La voz de Steve se había debilitado, sí, pero aun guardaba la misma emoción que cuando era joven, y aún se acordaba de ella a pesar de los años.

—Hola Steve —saludó con cariño, el nombre sintiéndose limpio al ser pronunciado.

—Hola Peggy.

Se sentó a su lado, y, con sumo cuidado, como hizo él en alguna ocasión, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Ambas arrugadas y ásperas; y le beso el dorso antes de volverla a poner sobre su rodilla sin soltarlo.

—Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo —dijo sonriéndole como el hacía con ella.

—A mí también —lanzó una risa que sonó más como un seco "je, je"—. En especial dadas las circunstancias. Ese hombre es demasiado insistente.

Peggy frunció el ceño, recordando el incidente anterior, más precisamente el nombre del hombre y miró preocupada a su viejo conocido.

—No es que quiera ser impertinente, pero ¿qué asuntos tendría Alexander Luthor[1] contigo?

La expresión de Steve decayó, y por un momento Peggy se sintió mal consigo misma, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo feliz. Sin embargo, el leve apretón en sus manos le dijo que Steve estaba bien, a pesar de lo serio que lucía o lo tensa que se había puesto su mandíbula.

—Quiere una fotografía.

Ella lo miró curiosa.

—¿Tanta conmoción por una fotografía?

El hombre sólo asintió. Cuando Peggy sintió como la soltaba entendió el mensaje y liberó su mano. Steve la metió dentro del abrigo que traía, y del bolsillo interior saco dos papeles. Uno era la fotografía de una mujer en blanco y negro, el segundo estaba doblado. La fotografía de la mujer volvió a su bolsillo, mientras que el otro se lo extendió a ella.

—Una fotografía que siempre tienes contigo, al parecer —dijo mientras la tomaba con cuidado.

—Y que nunca será de él mientras viva, eso te lo aseguro —replicó con severidad—. Adelante, puedes abrirla.

Peggy lo hizo porque notó la confianza con la que Steve la alentó. Con el mismo cuidado con el que la tomó, desdobló la carta una y dos veces hasta que al fin la vio en su totalidad. Era vieja, muy vieja, a blanco y negro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la figura del centro: era una mujer, la única de hecho. A su alrededor había otros hombres, soldados, en uniformes similares, armados. Ella, sin embargo, no llevaba un uniforme, parecía más una armadura, con una tiara y estaba sosteniendo un escudo.

—¿Eso es una espada?

Steve asintió.

—Ese eres tú, ¿cierto?

El hombre de pelo claro a un lado de la mujer, era, sin lugar a dudas, la versión más joven que había logrado ver de Steve Trevor.

—Aja. Esa foto fue tomada durante la primera guerra mundial, cuando trabajaba como agente especial para los Estados Unidos—la sonrisa de Steve era similar, demasiado similar a esa que siempre le dedicaba a ella, pero su mirada estaba en la fotografía—. Peggy, durante la segunda guerra mundial teníamos al Capitán América.

La aludida no estuvo preparada para la mirada de Steve cuando alzó la vista. Nunca antes nadie la había mirado así. No era la dicha que siempre recibía del hombre, o el cansancio que a veces se parecía colar cuando no podía ocultarlo más. Era melancolía, pero encima de todo, entendimiento. Por primera vez Peggy sintió que alguien podía verla completamente y no supo que hacer.

—Durante la primera, teníamos a Diana de Themyscira. Princesa de las amazonas…

* * *

[1] Es el padre padre del Lex Lutor que aparece en "Batman V Superman: el amanecer de la justica."


End file.
